This invention relates generally to travellers which are used on spinning and twisting frames in the textile industry.
The use of travellers in the textile industry, and particularly with textile spinning and twisting machines, is well known in the art. Such travellers have a substantially C shape and engage and slide about a ring of the aforementioned textile spinning and twisting machines. The ring is conventionally in surrounding relation to a bobbin which carries yarn thereabout. Thus, the yarn extends from the bobbin and around a portion of the inner surface of the C-shaped traveller, as the traveller rotates about the ring. Specifically, the inner portion of the traveller about which the yarn rides and is guided, is denoted as the yarn guide path.
However, conventional travellers have a mold parting line along their inner and outer surfaces, including the yarn guide path. Such a parting line presents a raised, sharp line about which the yarn must thereby travel. As a result, such a parting line or flash tends to cause an undesirable breaking or fuzzing up of the yarn as the yarn travels thereover.